


He Made You Perfect

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: A one-shot I wrote after tonight's episode. Spoilers for 18x19 Conversion





	He Made You Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been a long while (almost 3 years) since I last wrote a SVU fic, but tonight’s episode “Conversion” really hit me hard and gave me feels, so I was talking with Cabenson82 from Fanfiction.net and decided to write this. It ignores Liv’s relationships in canon. Enjoy

**He Made You Perfect**

Lieutenant Olivia Benson sighed softly as she sat at her desk, working on paperwork. Today’s case had been rough. They got the Reverend and Lucas pleaded to rape three; Ann was heading home to Indiana and Lydia was being left behind in New York. Lydia blamed herself for Ann’s assault, and it broke her heart.

Her anger at the Reverend was still burning, and that was the current focus of her thoughts. How could he believe that God would be okay with curative intercourse – curative _rape_? How could anyone?

“Lieutenant?” She looked up from the report. Rollins stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Yeah, Rollins?”

“I’m heading out for the night. And you have a visitor.”

“A visitor?” Perplexed, she checked the clock as she removed her glasses. Nearly ten o’clock. Who’d be visiting this late at the squad room?

“Still hard at work I see, Detective.” She nearly gave herself whiplash, her head shooting up at the voice.

It’d been nearly 5 years since she’d last seen her, but standing in her office, dressed in a smart pantsuit was her girlfriend Alexandra Cabot. Her blonde hair framed her face, her striking blue eyes warm behind her Glasses of Justice, as she’d dubbed them all those years ago.

They’d begun dating not long after the Cheryl Avery case. And while they Skyped when they could, having her girlfriend nearly 7000 miles away wasn’t exactly ideal, but they made it work. If they could survive Alex’s time in witness protection, they could survive an ocean.

“Alex,” she cried out in surprise, a smile slipping onto her lips as she rounded her desk and embraced the younger woman.

For long moments, she embraced her girlfriend; it had been too long. The last they saw each other, she was dropping the blonde off at the airport to go back to the Congo.

“I thought we could get some food,” Alex started as they pulled apart, tucking a strand of chestnut locks behind her ear, “Can Lucy watch Noah for a little bit longer?”

“He’s been dying to meet you,” she said with a chuckle, “but let me call and make sure with Lucy.”

* * *

 

They left the 1-6 together, fingers laced, enjoying the summer night. They’d decided on a small Italian place in Little Italy, and made small talk until their food arrived.

“When’d you get back?”

“This morning. I went to the DA’s office and requested back in.”

“And you waited until just now to let me know you were back?”

Alex laughed softly, “Well, you had a case, or so Barba told me when I saw him a while back.”

She’d forgotten about the case. It was actually a relief. She sighed softly, “This reverend discovered that a teenager was having a relationship with another student, a teenage boy and brainwashed him into his ideology, convincing him that homosexuality was a sin and the only way to save his soul was through what he called curative intercourse. This kid, Lucas, he found out that a girl in his church group was a lesbian and he assaulted her; the curative intercourse was supposed to save both of their souls. She believed that he did the wrong thing for the right reason. She was just as brainwashed.”

Alex squeezed her hand, “The jury didn’t buy it though, right? He didn’t get away with it.”

“No, he took a plea deal and is serving one to four. But the victim decided to move back home and break off contact with the girl she loves,” she chuckled bitterly, “It’s so horrible that people can believe that you can be cured.”

“I know,” Alex replied, and she looked up to find the blonde smiling at her lovingly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about it. I’m ruining the night.”

“No, you’re not,” Alex answered, “I asked. I know how passionate you are about the cases, and it makes me love you even more. Olivia, He made you perfect.”

She froze for a moment. That was exactly what she’d told Ann. She smiled, “I told Ann that exact same thing. And I also told her that I don’t know what God has in store for me, but I think I do. He gave me you, Alex, and he gave me Noah. And that’s enough for me.”

Alex smiled back, “You and Noah are enough for me too, Liv.”

“Let’s go home to our boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
